Larceny
by My Vantilene
Summary: Five times Wally stole something from Artemis, and one time, she stole something herself. Written for fan-declared Spitfire Week!


Disclaimer: Sure, I own nothing, but I don't go on hiatus for months like _somebody I know_.

Larceny

1

"Hey, Artemis?" M'gann knocked on her door as her voice sang through the alabaster door.

"Yeah, Megan?"

"You want to go to the mall? I heard it's an Earthly socializing event and I wanted to see how it goes, but Robin's working on something, Wally's a little _too_ eager to go, Kaldur's busy, and I can't talk about Superboy with Superboy."

"Sure, I'll go, just let me get my purse." She opened the door and stalked down the hall, towards the kitchen where she had set it down last. But the green, snake-skinned purse was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Megan, have you seen my purse?"

"No."

"I have." Chimed Wally's voice from the dark corridor, letting the shadows flee from his figure as he stepped out to be recognized below the glow of artificial lights. He was dangling her purse from his fingers.

"Oh, you little!" she exclaimed, lunging for him. He dropped the purse where he stood and sped to the other side of the room. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulder, a goaded expression illuminating her eyes.

"What the heck was that?" she yelled, running after him.

"Really? You're going to chase me? I must say, not your smartest idea…"

"UGH!"

Megan shook her head, heading for Robin's room to see if he was done with his project so he could take her to the mall.

2

"Hey, Kaldur, have you seen my arrows?"

"Were they not in your holder?"

"They were, but now they're not." She replied gruffly, walking back to her room in defeat. They had been there after the mission, before they all went out for pizza, but it wasn't there now and she was ticked. She never misplaced her arrows. Ever. If her father was here she would've already been punished.

Then she heard a noise. A twang that crunched underfoot. She looked. It was one of her arrows. What luck? She picked it off the floor, but the damage had already been done; the weapon was segmented into two. Yup. She would've been murdered twice in the same time span of ten minutes if her father was there. She looked at the rest of the shady corridor. It was dark, but not nearly dark enough to impair her vision in the slightest. She saw the green arrows that lined up in a row, pointing towards the end of the hallway like bread crumbs. She huffed and swore she was going to murder whoever was behind this. But first, she had to find the little sycophant.

The arrows led to a door. Wally's door.

She knew it. It could've been anyone else.

She opened the door and there he was with the rest of the arrows, trying to make a sort of pyramid out of lacing them together.

"Wally!" she roared.

3

Artemis was enjoying a warm shower when she heard an atypical click of door being softly opened. She didn't pay it any mind, assuming that Megan just probably needed something out of the bathroom and came in to get it. After the conditioner was adequately washed out, she turned of the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She made a move to change into her clothes, but in the place of her white, long-sleeved shirt and jeans was a skimpy, gold bikini. She rolled her eyes, put it on, then marched out the door towards the "living room."

"Wally!" she yelled searching the premises for the speed demon. Robin and Superboy were on the couch, discussing the new word the Boy Wonder had created, and were now clearly amused at the clothing Artemis wore.

"Nice bathing suit, Shakira!" Wally called from the kitchen's fridge.

"Wally!" she yelled once again and jumped at him.

4

"Those are MY tampons, Wally!"

5

Artemis was sitting outside on one of the rocks that lined the beachfront property they used as a base. She drank in a breath of air as she took out her sketchbook and began drawing. After thirty minutes of peace and quiet she heard,

"You never told me why your father wanted you to kill me." He claimed, his voice oddly softer than normal.

"Back then I – I though it was some practice simulation."

He snorted sharply, "Yeah, yeah, sure. But why would your dad have you kill people in the first place?"

She snuck a side-glance from her drawing to look at his expression. To her complete astonishment, it looked sincere, almost a trace of…was that concern?  
"My father wasn't the nicest guy alive." She admitted, "Green Arrow only trained me for so long, my father was the one who really roughed me up."  
"Sounds tough."

"It was." She tried to keep the regret out of her voice. She had just told Kid Mouth about her father! Why? Why did she just do that?

"I'm sorry about that, if it's any consolation, remember, what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger." And he lived up to his name, because in a flash, that kid was gone. With his stolen information.

1 – Artemis

"Artemis, are you okay?" Wally opened his door to see the blonde archer about to collapse in his door frame. He helped support her and led her to the infirmary of the base. He set her down on the bed and began to rub her wounds with an antiseptic alcohol.  
"What happened?"

"I – I – It was my dad…"

"Oh my gosh, where is he, tell me an address, I swear he will pay and–"

"Thanks for taking care of my wounds, Wally, that was sweet of you, but please, don't go after him. I'm proof enough you shouldn't do that."

"Well that what can I do?"

Artemis laced her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. After a whole seventy seconds, they both let go, breathing heavy.

"Dang it, Artemis!" he laughed, "You just stole my first kiss!"

_AN:_

_Happy Spitfire week! Who made it Spitfire week? Who knows, I think someone just said it and everyone just started writing fics and drawing up comics. So review? That sounds savory…very savory…_


End file.
